


Satruday night's Alright (For Fighting)

by Enigma_IM



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Exophilia, F/M, Masturbating, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Robot/Human Relationships, Teratophilia, drug mention, fighting about an ex, masturbating with a shower head, robot jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: Mad at her boyfriend, she proves that she doesn’t need him to get off
Relationships: robot/human - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Satruday night's Alright (For Fighting)

"Babe, how many times do I have to tell you? Nothing happened!" Richter trails after me. His petulant attempts of persuasion have grated my last nerve. As we near the front steps of our apartment I grit my teeth at him over my shoulder.

"The problem isn't that 'nothing happened' but that you were around him in the first place," I growl out, shoving my keys into the lock. The pure frustration coursing through my limbs makes the simple task of unlocking a door damn near impossible. I just can't believe after I've asked Richter nearly a hundred times to not hang around Collin he still does it, then has the audacity to lie about it.

"God, so you're gonna get all bitchy with me because I was in the same vicinity as Collin? Where he goes is not in my control! I didn't even know he was there," he barks back.

I can't bother speaking to him, storming inside the house and leaving him to follow. Collin and I never got along, which is to be expected with the exes of your current boyfriend. Though that isn't the issue. I don't feel threatened by Colling being in Richter's life, I'm not the jealous type. What I do have an issue with is the complete toxic relationship the two have. Before I came into Richter's life he was a mess. His entire system was fucked with all the drugs they took together. It took so much work at the mechanic's to get him back in proper working order. I watched Richter drag himself from scrap to polished metal. Now I feel he is going to throw it all away by hanging around that scum.

"Oh, so you can't control talking to him or sharing a drink then either," I scoff, kicking off my shoes.

"For fuck sakes," he groans," it was one drink for old times sake, I wasn't jumping his cock or anything!"

"That wasn't the issue, Richter," I turn on him, digging my finger into his hard chest," The issue was hanging around him at all. When you get around Collin you have a tendency to lose all your self-control and I refuse to wake up one night to you high off your circuits stomping around our living room." I twist away with a huff. Looking at him makes the ire more uncontrollable.

"Trina," he rolls his eyes," having one drink with an old flame doesn't mean I'm going to shoot a line with him. I think you're just jealous that I was hanging out with him instead of you and this conversation is pointless." I snort on an unamused chuckle. The audacity.

I can't bother his words with a response, focusing on heading upstairs as a way to distract myself. His steps echo behind mine as he reaches for my waist. At the top of the steps, he blocks me against the wall, cornering me with his body.

"Come on, babe, I hate when we fight," he flirts, groping at my hips and nuzzling his head against mine," Let's skip to the part where we forgive each other and hop into bed."

I scoff, pushing his head away," forgive you? I think you had more than just one drink tonight if you think that."

He shakes my hand away from his head," alright, how about I apologize?"

"Yea, that's what I was leaning towards."

"I can apologize by doing that thing you like," he leans down, kissing my neck," I feel quite parched now, wouldn't mind going down on you soon."

"Well," I bite back a smile," as long as you promise to stop talking with Collin then you can have your drink of me."

"Come on, babe, he isn't a bad dude," he nibbles on my ear," he's clean now."

"That bot hasn't been clean since he was built," I start pushing him away," I can't believe you would even pretend to believe that." I shove at his chest, gaining space between our bodies. He still holds firm, tugging my waist towards him with a frustrated growl.

"Stop," he pushes me back towards the wall," let's talk about this later, I know you need me now."

"Need you," I scowl," I don't need you, I need you to stop being a fucking idiot for once."

He ignores my attempts to get away and grinds his hips into mine. His cock nudges my thigh, nudging towards my crotch. The urge to grab him is strong but my ire is stronger.

"I know you're wet for me, babe, let me give you what you need- what we need," he purrs near my ear.

In a final burst of frustration, I push him away and storm down the hall towards our room. I grumble to myself as I grab clothes from the dresser and head into the bathroom.

"Need you, as if. I have plenty of battery-operated boyfriends that do a way better job than you do," I shout out as I turn the shower on," I don't need some artificial man to fuck up his life then tell me what I need."

I hear him walk in as I throw off my shirt. As I toss the shirt aside I feel him come up behind and try to undo my bra. I push him away, doing it myself.

"What are you doing," he asks as he tries again to grab me. I throw him a glare as I shove him away again.

"Proving that I don't need you to get off," I sneer. I shove my pants off with too much force then jump into the shower. Richter stands in the middle of the room watching me with clear irritation and clear arousal tenting his pants. The fact that he can't get me in here because of the water gives me a power boost. He crosses his arms and watches me grab for the showerhead. I twist the valve and adjust the stream setting.

"You think you can get off just using the showerhead," he scoffs, turning away," you know it's not the same as me."

I wet my hair and body before trailing the head down over my chest, letting the hot stream tease my nipples. My focus strays from him to the water, letting myself feel the steam make my head dizzy. I trail down over my stomach to my mound, spreading my legs as I angle the head to tease at my lips.

"Babe, seriously," he grunts," get out here and let me take care of you."

I ignore him in favor of spreading my lips and spraying my crotch. I groan at the heat then sigh at the gentle stream stroking my pussy. With a quick look to Richter, I see him watching intently, our eyes meet and he quickly looks away.

"Trina, this is getting silly. Your man is right here, hungry for you, and you rather take matters into your own hands," he tries to convince. His attempts just make this all the sweeter. The light glow on his cheeks and lightly throbbing erection tells me all I need to know.

I sit down in the shower, spreading my legs and adjusting the stream settings again. The harder pulse makes me buck, crying out as I circle my clit. My body quivers as I work myself like I've done a hundred times in the past. A shower head is truly a woman's best friend.

Looking over to Richter once again I see him grinding his hand against his cock, eyes locked down at my crotch. I snicker to myself, waiting for him to pull himself out of his pants. Even though I'm proving that I don't need him to get off, I won't give up the chance to see him jerking off.

I adjust the showerhead so he has a better view, stretching my legs farther apart. The direct contact is perfect, making my head fuzzier with a quickly climbing finish. Not wanting to end so soon I push the showerhead away and run my fingers down to tease my leaking entrance.

"Trina," he moans softly. I look to him again, greeted by the sight of him stroking his cock. His pants are unzipped and his boxers resting just under his shaft. His lips are slightly parted, eyes dimmed as he watches me. I smirk to myself and work the showerhead back over myself, blocking his view.

"No," he steps forward, catching himself last second. I meet his eyes with a smirk, who needs who now?

"No, what," I ask. He is determined for only a few seconds before he sighs and falls to his knees in front of the open shower door. His hand still works his cock, palming his tip with a strained groan.

"Show me, please," he begs. I bite back a grunt as my clit throbs. I mumble a 'fuck' as I turn the shower head away again, damn near cumming at him begging on his knees.

"What do I get out of doing that," I ask, panting slightly at the end. He doesn't answer, damn near drooling as he looks over my wet naked body. I close my legs. He seethes.

"Anything," he says breathily.

"Anything?"

"God, yes," he falls onto one hand, bucking into his fist.

"Then promise," I finger myself between my closed thighs," promise you're done with him."

"Yes, promise, I'll never see him again," he answers quickly," now, please, let me see you cum."

"Well," I spread my legs," since you said please."

I grab the shower head and work myself back into a frenzy. We watch each other please ourselves, moaning and grunting. My insides flutter the same time he moans my name. my clit feels aflame as I thud my head back to the tiled wall. I moan, louder and louder as my insides clench then release.

"Richter," I cry out as I shove the shower head against my clit, grinding into the warmth. Richter cries out my name as he works himself through his orgasm. I watch him leak onto the bathroom rug, growling low and long to myself as I ride out my end.

We both sit panting, catching our breath as the shower hell falls out of my hold and sprays against the tiled wall. I lazily look up his body, meeting his determined face.

"Are you going to get out of there now, I can't grab you when the shower is running," he smiles.

"Give me a second," I huff.

"I gave you nearly ten minutes, I need you. Now," he purrs.

I laugh," look who needs who now. Grab me a towel."

He shakes his cum off his hand as he gets up and grabs a towel from the closet," yea, yea, I'm the weak one in this relationship. Shut up."

I turn off the shower as he hands me the towel. I stand on wobbly legs, drying myself off before stepping out. As my foot meets the rug he grabs me and wraps his arms around me.

"You have been a menace all night," he kisses me," but damn do I love you."

I pap his cheek," yea, yea, are you going to fuck me now or what?"

"Gladly," he lifts me and heads into the bedroom.


End file.
